El Poema
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Es San Valentín y Tony Stark no lo ha recordado. ¿Qué hará Pepper al respecto? (ONE SHOT escrito especialmente para el evento p2secretvalentine en tumbrl)


**Este one shot lo escribí especialmente como regalo de San Valentín para mi valentin secreto asignado en tumbrl. Es parte del evento p2secretvalentine organizado por la PAS (Asociación de Aprecio a Pepper Potts) y la Peggy Patrol (la Patrulla de Peggy Carter). ****Es tan cortito porque para mí es bastante difícil escribir en inglés. De todas maneras, espero que os guste y aquí lo dejo por si a alguien que no tenga tumbrl o no sepa inglés le apetece leerlo en español ;)**

**¡Feliz Día De San Valentín a todos! ^^**

* * *

**EL POEMA**

* * *

El sonido de los tacones de Pepper contra el suelo liso del taller, fue lo que hizo que Tony levantara bruscamente la vista del modelo 3D que estaba expandiendo concienzudamente sobre la interfaz de su mesa de trabajo. Tonto dio varias vueltas sobre su eje y emitió uno de sus característicos chirridos de alegría justo a su lado, mientras su querida novia se acercaba hasta donde estaban. La ejecutiva iba elegantemente vestida: vestidito negro corto y magníficos tacones de diseño. Su Blackberry inseparable en una mano y una inquisitiva mirada dirigida directamente a él.

- Tony ¿todavía estás aquí?

Él la miro con su sonrisa torcida característica plantada en su cara.

- ¿Dónde más podría estar en una tarde aburrida de viernes como la de hoy?-le preguntó el ingeniero verdaderamente ajeno a lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

Su novia definitivamente no iba vestida para pasar la noche en casa. Él esperaba la cena rápida usual viendo una película juntos, después sesión de besos y caricias ardientes en el sofá, más tarde quizás sexo para terminar agradablemente la tarde-noche de viernes habitual en ellos dos.

Pepper respiró hondo y se inclinó levemente sobre él, peinando algunos de los mechones de pelo más rebeldes de su cabeza con los dedos, cariñosamente.

- No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? ¿Ni la más mínima idea de que día es hoy?-le preguntó con voz dulce.

Tony no tenía ni la más remota idea de que demonios estaba pasando hoy...

- Te lo acabo de decir. Es viernes, Pep.- soltó con voz condescendiente.

- ¡Claro! Viernes… ¡Oh bien!

Exclamó la pelirroja enfadada, entornando los ojos. Después volvió a hablar, visiblemente enfadada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Es catorce de Febrero, Tony. San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Te has olvidado. Otro año más. No es que esperara flores o bombones, ni siquiera otro maldito conejo gigante hecho a medida por encargo. Es sólo… Yo… Esperaba algo. Quizá aunque sólo fuera una cena en algún sitio especial para nosotros dos solos… ¡No sé! Pero no… Aquí estás cubierto de grasa, jugando con tus robots y tu querida interfaz azul…

La última frase salió de su boca con una rabia y frustración que Pepper no fue capaz de disimular y Tony frunció el ceño, un poco ofendido.

- ¡Todo es culpa de JARVIS! ¡Ni siquiera me avisó!

Entonces, procedente del techo se dejó escuchar la inconfundible voz con acento británico de su inteligencia artificial.

- Le avisé puntualmente esta mañana, señor. Y otra vez hace tan sólo dos horas, cuando la Señorita Potts regresó a casa proveniente de su oficina...

- J, ¡venga! Ni siquiera te estaba escuchando… Estaba muy liado con este nuevo invento para el…

Pepper le cerró la boca con su mano derecha. Sus dedos haciendo pinza con fuerza sobre sus labios.

- No sigas. Me voy arriba a ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama. Puedes venir después. A DORMIR.- le dejó bien claro, y después le dió la espalda y empezó a caminar decididamente fuera del taller.

Tony reaccionó de pronto, alterado.

- ¡Venga cariño! ¿Estás tan enfadada? Pero si solo se trata de esa jodida, cursi y horripilante festividad construida para mayor gloria del consumismo. ¡Que no te haya comprado un cursi peluche con forma de corazón no quiere decir que te quiera menos! Ahora mismo te llevaré a cenar a donde tú quieras… Por favor… No te enfades conmigo…- la última frase sonó como una súplica velada.

La ejecutiva sintió un poco de remordimiento ante el tono débil de su voz cuando le habló, pero seguía muy enfadada, así que simplemente se volvió a mirarle cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta de cristal.

- No estoy enfadada.-dijo midiendo las palabras.- Es sólo que siempre te olvidas de todo. De todas las fechas que importan o significan algo… Algunas veces me gustaría… No se… Sólo sé que esta noche ya se me han quitado las ganas de cenar fuera. Así que no te molestes.

Y con eso se había marchado, dejándole allí con sus sombríos pensamientos.

Después de un buen rato intentado concentrarse en su proyecto sin ningún éxito, Tony seguía confuso y triste al mismo tiempo.

*Algunas veces soy tan imbécil* pensaba para sí mismo.

Él odia herir los sentimientos de Pepper. Él la ama, la quiere de verdad. Jamás ha querido tanto a nadie. Quizá por eso le duele tanto haberla defraudado. Pero es que a veces es muy difícil saber qué es lo que ella espera de él, porque esta es su primera relación a largo plazo, su primer compromiso serio con una mujer. Y esta vez ha metido bien la pata, es como el gran fiasco del conejo gigante otra vez.

Iba a tener que hacer algo para arreglar esto. Y vaya si lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Pepper seguía intentando dormirse, rodando sobre su lado de la cama, cuando escuchó un ruído y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su novio se acercó a ella con cuidado. Ella seguía intentando hacerse la dormida para no tener que hablar con él y empezar a discutir otra vez. Estaba agotada, y triste. No quería discutir más con Tony.

Pero no le engañó. Tony se dio encuenta enseguida de que sólo estaba fingiendo.

- Sé que no estás dormida. Eres muy mala actriz, cariño. Por eso mismo te convertí en mi asistente personal hace tantos años. Porque no eres capaz de mentir.

En un movimiento suave, el ingeniero se deslizó por la habitación y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el pelo rojizo con delicadeza. Pepper levantó la cabeza para mirarle al sentir la caricia. Tony le estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vió los restos de los regueros dejados por sus lágrimas marcados en sus preciosas mejillas. Pepper había estado llorando todo este tiempo, por su culpa. Se sintió fatal.

*Perfecto Stark, has hecho llorar al amor de tu vida en San Valentín*

- Métete en la cama, Tony. Es tarde.- fue lo único que ella le dijo, intentando cubrir las marcas de lágrimas en su cara con sus pequeñas manos.

Ella misma se sentía un poco avergonzada de haber estado llorando durante casi dos horas por algo tan idiota. Pero sinceramente esperaba que su novio se acordase este año de San Valentín, sobre todo después de todo lo que les pasó en Navidad. Ella casi muere ¡por el amor de Dios! Habían pasado por tanto... La extracción del Extremis de su cuerpo y la cirugía cardíaca de Tony, que tuvo lugar hace apenas un mes. Estaban bien, pero los últimos meses habían venido cargados de demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse. Y ahora esto. Se sentía indefensa y triste, todo al mismo tiempo. Y él parecía no entenderlo.

- Pep, no llores. Venga… No sé como pedirte perdón pero… He hecho algo para ti. Toma.-dijo él poniéndole delante un trozo de papel arrugado y manchado de café.

Pepper levantó una ceja y le sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es un poema.-contestó Tony.-Un poema que acabo de escribir para ti, nena. ¡Feliz San Valentín!-dijo tendiéndole el papel al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas marca registrada.

La pelirroja le sonrió brevemente y le miró a los ojos, siendo imposible resistirse a su encanto natural en situaciones como estas.

- Léemelo tú.-le pidió con dulzura.

Tony cogió de nuevo el papel y empezó a leer.

- Valeeee… Dice:

**_Déjame atravesar las murallas_**

**_Que has construido a tu alrededor_**

**_Podemos encender una cerilla_**

**_Y quemarlas para hacerlas desaparecer_**

**_Deja que te sostenga la mano_**

**_Y bailemos alrededor de las llamas_**

**_Frente a nosotros_**

**_Polvo al Polvo_**

**_Eres un espejo devolviendo mi reflejo_**

**_Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición, así que tómame_**

**_Has estado sola_**

**_Has estado sola, durante demasiado tiempo_**

**_Hemos estado solos_**

**_Hemos estado solos, durante demasiado tiempo_**

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el genio dubitativamente, devolviéndole el trozo de papel.

Pepper lo cogió con firmeza y señaló con su índice hacia la primera frase escrita.

- Tony. Esto es la letra de una canción.-le dijo sin dejar lugar a dudas, con un tono de ira palpable en su voz.

¿Acaso estaba intentando timarla con este pseudo regalo improvisado? Demasiado retorcido hasta para él.

- ¿Queee? Nooo, no puede ser… No es… Esto ha salido de mi cabeza. Directo desde mi mente brillante hasta el papel.

Parecía verdaderamente confuso. Y por su expresión de inmensa preocupación parecía claro como el agua que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Así que Pepper se relajó. Y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

- Si.- continuó ella ahora riéndose abiertamente.- Es de _"The Civil Wars"._ Se llama _"Polvo Al Polvo"*_

- ¡Oh, vamos!-contestó Tony un poco avergonzado, cogiendo el papel y haciendo una bola arrugada con él hasta que lo dejó irreconocible.

Después lo tiró bien lejos. Pepper se tapaba la cara con sus manos, intentando en vano dejar de reírse sin control.

- Debes haber estado escuchando mi lista de reproducción musical mientras trabajabas esta tarde, cariño.-siguió ella riéndose de él, hablando entrecortadamente entre risa y risa imparable.- Y de alguna forma, la letra de la canción se te metió en la cabeza.-dijo golpeándole en el hombro izquierdo como siempre solía.-¡Idiota!

Pepper siguió riéndose y riéndose, cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba. Hasta que Tony se olvidó de su vergüenza por el fallo del falso poema de amor y de su preocupación anterior por ella y los dos siguieron riéndose juntos, la hoja de papel completamente olvidada en el suelo de su dormitorio. Y entonces, Pepper arrastró a Tony sobre ella, tirando de él hasta hacerle caer sobre la cama y le besó en los labios.

- No sé por qué, pero te quiero. Grandísimo imbécil…-dijo en cuanto se separaron.

Tony le sonrió con satisfacción.

- Yo también te quiero, incluso cuando me dices esas cosas tan tiernas…-bromeó mientras empezaba a acariciarle la mejilla derecha con suavidad, ahí donde antes descansaban las marcas de sus lágrimas, ahora sustituidas por las bellas arrugas de su sonrisa.

Y entonces, de pronto, levantó con sumo cuidado su barbilla, manteniéndola a nivel de sus ojos, sus miradas encontrándose. Marrón intenso fundiéndose en cálido azul.

- Me gusta mucho ver esa fantástica sonrisa en tu cara, preciosa.-dijo él.

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos durante un buen rato, sonriéndose mutuamente como dos tontos enamorados y se volvieron a besar, más apasionadamente esta vez.

Parece ser que la noche del día de San Valentín no iba a terminar tan mal para ellos, después de todo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Dedicado a LIZ, mi Secret Valentine ;)**

**Canción utilizada: **

**_"Dust To Dust"_ by "The Civil Wars"***

It's not your eyes  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter  
That gives you away  
You're just lonely  
You've been lonely, too long

Oh, you're acting your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lines  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long

Let me in the wall  
You've built around  
We can light a match  
And burn it down  
Let me hold your hand  
And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust

You've held your head up  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long

Let me in the walls  
You've built around  
We can light a match  
And burn them down  
Let me hold your hand  
And dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust

You're like a mirror, reflecting me  
Takes one to know one, so take it from me  
You've been lonely  
You've been lonely, too long  
We've been lonely  
We've been lonely, too long


End file.
